Elle & Lui
by haras25
Summary: Pendant presque 3 ans une jeune fille se retrouve éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle ne voit que sur les réseaux sociaux. Cette histoire va vous montrez à quel point l'amour peut être imprévisible, obsessionnel , douloureux et plus encore. ces événements sont inspirés de fait réel , bonne lecture.


**bonne lecture**

Vous savez l'amour est un sentiment imprévisible ou plutôt je dirais inattendue ,on est pas forcement obligé d'aimer du premier regard ou des premières paroles , d'avoir ce "coude de foudre " mais lorsqu'il arrive il est difficile de s'en défaire ,de s'en détacher.

Il est vrai que l'amour reste un mystère car on a beau vouloir lui trouver des explications scientifique, logique, on ne peux prévoir quand il frappera , nous rendons ainsi si fragile et impuissant face à ce tonnerre ,cet orage, cette tempête qui fait osciller la tête .

l'amour nous donne tellement d'humeur , de sensations différents : on peut se retrouver d'un moment à être heureux ,émerveillé, Joyeux, resplendissant de gaieté ,confiant ,comme on peut être à un autre moment malheureux ,déçu ,triste, dépourvu de tout , trahi et bien plus .

Ainsi l'amour est un sentiment bien complexe aussi bien dans son écrit que dans son sens , alors imaginez ce que donnerai ce sentiment associé à la période la plus difficile que le corps puisse passer, cette période ou les changements physiques et morales se font de plus en plus nombreux, cette période où l'on a un pied dans le monde adulte et un autre qui reste accroché au seul repère qui lui reste , l'enfance :

Pour faire court cette période n'est autre que l'adolescence.

La plupart du temps on associe les mots "amour "et "adolescence" au mot "amourette" ou encore ce mot bien plus connu de nos jours "crush", ce que je veux dire par là c'est que les personnes trouve que les histoires d'amour d'ado ne sont que temporaires ; ne sont que les fruit des hormones d'ailleurs on a inventé une belle expression pour résumer tout ça et ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête avec des histoires à dormir debout "qu'on est adolescent on aime vite et on déteste vite " mais alors qu'est-ce ce qui se passe qu'on arrive pas à détester vite et que au contraire cet amour n'arrête pas de grandir et ne veux plus s'arrêter est ce vraiment les hormones qui joue encore des tours ? jusqu'à quand cela continuera? Est-ce qu'il aura une fin pour ça? Toute ses questions n'ont nul doute déjà des réponses préconçues sur des explications scientifiques, mais sont-ils vraiment les bonnes réponses pour l'adolescent qui vit ce drame sentimentale?

C'est le cas d'ailleurs de cette fille dans ce parc , là , celle qui est assise sur l'herbe avec un groupe d'amis, elle l'a l'air à l'aise , souriante et concentrée dans le jeu auquel ils jouent , mais au fond d'elle , elle ne revient même pas qu'elle est la , pour elle si c'était un rêve elle ne voudrait jamais se réveiller même si cela impliquerait la mort ! elle le ferait ; Elle le ferait rien que pour que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, car oui dans ce groupe d'amis, en face d'elle, se trouvait le garçon dont elle est éperdument amoureuse et qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer il y a déjà plus de 3ans aujourd'hui.

Je sais vous allez sûrement vous demander comment peut elle aimait ce garçon si elle l'a jamais vu ni adressé la parole ne serait-ce que maintenant ?? Et bien nous sommes au 21ème siècle pour être plus précis nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut pour se renseigner sur une personne et savoir tous sur sa vie et par là je veux dire l'internet, plus exactement Facebook ,instagram, Twitter...

En conclusion cette fille , Rima ,était amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle ne voyait qu à travers l'écran de son téléphone depuis presque 3 ans.

Elle se rappelle d'ailleurs très bien comment toute cette petite histoire à commencer.

 _Flash back_

On aurait dit que c'était hier qu'elle avait encore que 15 ans et se rendait à la fête d'halloween organisée dans le cinéma de la ville, la plupart des jeunes de son âge remplissaient la grande salle, au passage elle saluait ses amis et prenait des photos pour les mettre plus tard sur son mur Facebook d'autant plus qu'elle avait mis des heures à faire le maquillage de serial killer qui ne serait sans doute pas réussi sans l'aide de sa mère, aussi elle s'était rendu à cette fête avec une très bonne amie, Ashley , qui était de un an sa cadette et qui allez ce soir là tout changer.

La soirée venait de commencer tout le monde dansaient au rythme de la musique qui était assourdissante , entre temps Rima discutait avec Ashley qui elle n'arrête pas de lui parler des garçons qui se trouvaient dans la salle, c'était impressionnant comment elle connaissait tous les détails sur eux et par là je veux dire : nom, lycée , âge, leurs petites amies ou ex petites amies , Rima était surprise par la capacité de sa jeune amie à retenir tout ça mais , elle s'en fichait éperdument car pour elle les garçons c'était pas le moment , à vrai dire elle voyait que c'était une perte de temps puisque ces histoires de cœur ne dure jamais longtemps, elle aussi avait un avis remplis de préjugés sur ce genre de relations malgré tout, elle fessait mine de l'écouter en lui adressant quelques regards afin de ne pas trop paraître ailleurs.

Elle était plutôt concentrée sûr l'ambiance de la soirée: la musique, les costumes...mais ,cela ne dura pas "ohhhhh mon dieuuuuu!! Regarde là-bas ! !" S'écria Ashley

"Quoi ! !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? "

demanda Rima affolé

"Là ! !c'est Vee ! !!! Le garçon dont je t'avais parlé tout à l'heure !!! Il est trop beau ! !" S'exclama la jeune adolescente .

Rima tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction que son amie lui montrait , au milieu de la salle se trouvait un groupe de jeunes parmis eux ce trouvait ce Vee . Rima essayait d'apercevoir son visage mais c'était assez difficile avec les quelques lumières qui éclairaient la salle obscure et le maquillage sanglant du garçon n'arrangeait rien , malgré ces inconvénients Rima pouvait sentir un légèr pincement au cœur qu'elle ignora naturellement , ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait , elle n'avait même pas vu son visage !?

Puis elle remarqua que le garçon en question était accompagné avec un autre garçon plus petit de taille que lui et qu'elle avait abordé quelque fois au lycée, elle se retourna vers Ashley qui elle était entrain de dévorer des yeux ce dénommé Vee , Rima afficha un sourire moqueur et dit

" je connais le garçon qui à côté de lui, tu sais "

"C'est vraiiiiiiii !!!!! Va lui parler pour qu'on puisse parler à Vee" demanda la petite brune toute excitée

"Je peux pas..je.. je lui ai parlé qu'une ou deux fois... et j'étais avec un groupe d'amis "expliqua Rima

"Allez s'il te PLAÎT "impolora Ashley en essayant de faire ses plus beaux yeux doux qui étaient bien sûr inefficaces sur sa grande amie dont la réponse était catégorique

"NON"

Ashley bouda un peu puis lui répondit

"Comme tu veux "

Mais la jeune fille ne resta pas fâché trop longtemps dès qu'elle vu un autre garçon c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Vee, c'était fou comment elle changeait d'humeur et cela était loin de déplaire à Rima qui elle ne voulait pas voir son amie faire la moue pendant le reste de la fête à cause d'elle.

Au milieu de soirée il eut un concours du meilleur déguisement et parmis les concurrents, Vee était là à attendre son tour , Rima qu'on a elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui .

Elle continuait à l'observer pour mieux le détaillé :

Il était plus grand qu'elle , d'ailleurs au fond , ça la soulager de constater cela, sûrement à cause de sa grande taille à 15 ans elle faisait déjà 1,73 m ça la complexée d'être plus grande que la plupart des garçons ou d'avoir la même taille qu'eux , son visage n'était pas trop visible non pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lumières bien au contraire la scène était très bien éclairée, non, cette fois-ci c'était uniquement le maquillage qui dérangait malgré cela elle pouvait apercevoir un jolie visage en coeur, un petit nez, il avait son oeil droit avec une lentille blanche sans doute fesant partie du déguisement , il portait une chemise blanche tâchée de peinture rouge fesant un effet sang ainsi que d'étranges chaussures hautes vertes qui lui donnaient une démarche que Rima trouvait presque drôle lui laissant échapper un petit rictus .

Arrivé au tour de Vee elle entendit le présentateur du concour lui posait quelques questions sur son costume mais la voix du garçon était inaudible cela semblait presque décevant pour Rima qui était curieuse d'entendre ce dernier , on entendit à la place la voix grave du présentateur qui repris les paroles du jeunes en y ajoutant un commentaire pour ridiculisé les chaussures de Vee , ce qui énerva Rima .

Cependant la soirée continua avec de la bonne musique, de la bonne humeur et pour finir un excellent film d'horreur que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, tout ce déroula pour le mieux , Rima en oublia même Vee , à ce moment là elle était juste entrain de profiter d'une belle soirée d'halloween le 25 octobre 2015 avec tous ses amis .

 _fin du flash back_

 **J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu , je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires, j essayerai de les minimisés à l'avenir , dites moi en commentaire ce qui vous a le plus marqué ou déplu dans l'histoire , je voudrais prendre un maximum de vos avis .**

 **merci encore.**


End file.
